


Baby Thomas

by Shad3theHunter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, baby Thomas au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad3theHunter/pseuds/Shad3theHunter
Summary: It was a normal day for the sides until something happens to their host. Thanks to the twins, Thomas was accidentally turned into a baby and the sides have no idea what to do. How will they handle the challenge of looking after their host as a baby?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter One

It was a normal day for the sides and it had been pretty quiet since Roman and Remus were in the Imagination for the day. Virgil was sat on the top of the fridge while Patton was baking muffins for everyone as a change. He knew that his dark strange son was on the top of the fridge but he used to it and he had given Virgil a cup of coffee a while ago. Logan was sat on the couch, reading as usual, and Janus was up in his room most likely sleeping. The logic side was feeling relaxed which was rare for him and Janus had overworked himself without realising it. The deceitful side was sent to bed by Patton who said that they'll wake him up if they needed him and Janus wasn't too happy but he was too tired to argue. Thomas was nowhere to be seen but they knew that he wasn't in danger since Virgil was quite calm. If he was in danger then the anxious side would certainly be freaking out and the others would be alerted of the danger. Emile and Remy had said that they planned to stop by during the day but they hadn't shown up yet. They always kept their word when it came to visiting the sides so maybe they were just running late which wouldn't be surprising since Remy doesn't set a timer when he takes a nap. It was pretty common and there had been times where the pair had to stay the night because they couldn't wake Remy up.

The peace and quiet in the house was soon disturbed when the twins returned from their trip but something was wrong. Thomas was still missing and the twins were arguing over something but no one knew what it was about. Janus had been woken up the noise and walked downstairs with a giant fluffy blanket wrapped around him since it was freezing for him. Remus had broken the thermostat by accident and no one had gotten the chance to fix it yet. The temperatures were manageable for the others but Janus was cold-blooded so he hated the cold and it was certainly too cold for his liking. The snake-like side sat down next to the logic side and snuggled up close since Logan was a perfect source of warmth. Logan didn't seem to mind and everyone had gotten used to Janus being cuddly when he was cold. It wasn't a bad thing but it took everyone a while to get used to it and Janus would cuddle with anyone he could find even Thomas. The twins soon stopped arguing and they both sighed in defeat. They needed to tell the others about what had happened.

"So we may have a problem," Roman said which seemed to grab everyone's attention apart from Janus who had fallen asleep again. They didn't have the heart to wake him and they had decided to explain things to him later. He needed all of the sleep he could get currently after overworking himself over the span of four days. They needed to sort his sleep schedule out for him so he got some proper rest.

"Roman fucked up," Remus said as he pointed at his brother without hesitation.

"I did not," The prince said in defence.

"Did too," The duke shot back.

"Kiddos, what did you do?" Patton asked the pair after he came out of the kitchen to see what was going on. He hoped that it was nothing bad and that it was a prank of some kind.

"That's a bit hard to explain," Roman answered.

"We shrunk Thomas," Remus answered excitedly as he held up a rather young looking Thomas and Patton was frozen to the spot.

"You did what?" Virgil said in shock as he looked at the baby version Thomas. How the hell did they manage to turn Thomas into a baby? What did they do and how did this happen in the first place?

Patton gently took Thomas from Remus and made his way over to the couch, still in shock over what had happened. He sat down on the other side of Logan and even the logic side was in complete shock. They needed to figure out how to fix this and fast but first, they needed to figure out how this happened in the first place. Janus groaned in his sleep but he didn't seem to wake despite the noise around him. Logan made are that the deceitful side stayed asleep for the time being since everyone knew what Janus was like if he was woken up for no reason. Remus learned that the hard way. They were thankful that he was asleep at the moment since he would have strangled the twins for turning Thomas into a baby.

"How did you manage this?" Virgil asked as he gestured to the baby version of Thomas in Patton's arms.

"I was working a potion when Remus distract me," Roman explained. "I can't remember what he had distracted me with but he knocked the potion that I was working out of my hand."

"It just so happened that Thomas was walking nearby," Remus added. "And since we didn't know, it went all over him and we realised what had happened when we saw a baby on the ground."

"We didn't know that he managed to get into the Imagination until it was too late," The prince finished explaining. "I didn't even know what the potion did until I saw what had happened to Thomas."

"So he got hit with this potion and now he has been turned into a baby," Logan said which seemed to summarise everything he had heard so far. "This is most unexpected."

"Janus is going to murder you two," The anxious side stated and everyone knew that it was true. "You know how protective he is over Thomas."

"Wait what?" Roman questioned.

"I'll be fine and he loves me too much to kill me," Remus said with a shrug as if he was used to it. "I'm his personal heater so he won't kill me because he needs cuddles."

"We need to figure out how to change Thomas back," Patton said. "We can't leave him as a baby."

"If I can recreate the potion," Roman said. "Then I might be able to figure out how to reverse the effects but it may take some time."

"And if you can't recreate the potion, what happens then?" Virgil asked he could feel his anxiety spike at the thoughts of what could wrong.

"Then we wait for the potion to wear off but even that can take some time," The prince answered. "I'm unsure of how long the potion will last for so I'll have to do some research."

There was a groan from the couch and everyone froze as Janus let out a loud yawn. The deceitful side sat and stretched his arms out in front of him as he slowly woke up. The blanket slipped from his shoulders to reveal the yellow cardigan underneath that he had been wearing to help keep him warm. It was a present from Patton that he wore in secret so Patton was surprised to see him wearing. It made a change to what he usually wears and it was nice to see him so relaxed.

"You kept the cardigan?" Patton questioned. "I thought you said that you didn't like it."

"He was lying Pat," Virgil said. "He kept it and he only wears it in his room."

"What's going on?" Janus hissed out while he was still half asleep.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Virgil asked as he turned his attention towards Janus.

Janus simply nodded his head and Patton held up baby Thomas in front of the deceitful side. There was no response for a while which was concerning and Logan carefully moved away from the very quiet side. Janus simply takes Thomas from Patton and stayed completely silent as he stared at the baby in his hands. Remus had begun to sneak away as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t get shouted at for what happened. Thomas let out a curious sound and placed a tiny hand on the dishonest side’s scales which seemed to surprise everyone. The baby let out a happier sound and smiled which melted everyone’s heart. He was just too cute but what surprised everyone was the dishonest side’s reaction. No one had realised that Janus was crying and it wasn’t the reaction they were expecting. Everyone was starting to freak out as they believed that they had just broke Janus which wasn’t the case.

Logan watched as Janus pulled baby Thomas close to him and the logical side was in shock to see this softer side of Janus. It was like a caring parent worried for their child. It was certainly a sight to see and no one knew how to react or what to do in the situation. This was way too precious to handle but they need to focus on the matter at hand. They needed to figure out what to do and they needed to figure it out fast before anyone realised what was going on.

How were they going to turn Thomas back to normal?


	2. Chapter Two

It took a while to calm Janus down and everyone was now sitting on the couch in silence. It was so strange and no one knew what to do but they were trying to pull a plan together. Thomas had long since fallen asleep on Janus' chest and the others were trying to figure out what they could do. Roman had already left so he could figure out who to reverse the effects of the potion. Remus was made to stay by Patton who was now on the phone with Emile, explaining the whole situation to him. The pair were close by but Patton thought that it would best give them a head-ups so they knew before they got there. It was going to some adjustment to the whole situation and they all knew this. They weren't used to seeing Thomas so small again but it was a nice sight to see. They all forgotten how cute he was when he was a baby and he was so curious about the world when he was going up. They were now responsible for baby Thomas' welfare until they could change him back if they could change him back. Roman believed that the potion could be reversed or that it would wear off in time if he couldn't reverse the effects of the potion. It was unclear as to how long it would take for the potion to wear off which was concerning.

The sides knew that they couldn't let Joan see Thomas as a baby but they knew that Remy and Emile could help out. Emile was experienced when it came to dealing with people and he would know how to tell Joan about the whole situation. Thomas had told Joan that his sides could appear in the real world if he wanted to or if he needed them too but Joan didn't quite believe him. Now that Thomas was a baby, the sides had no way of disappearing which that they were stuck in their physical forms until he was back to normal. This meant that Thomas' friends could now see them and could now interact with them. It wasn't a bad thing but the sides had gotten used to not been seen by anyone besides Thomas so they were naturally worried about what could happen. They didn't know what was going to happen but they all knew that they needed to focus on the tiny baby on Janus' chest.

Patton sighed and sat down next to Logan on the couch with his phone in his hand. It was evident that he was stressed out and Logan simply pulled him closer, offering some comfort. Thomas was still asleep and everyone was glad that he hadn't woken up yet. Janus sighed and decided that he owed everyone an explanation for his outburst earlier on.

"I'm sorry," Janus said, breaking the silence. "For my outburst earlier on."

"It's fine," Virgil said. "We were expecting you to go bonkers over what happened."

"I'm curious to know what caused you to have such an outburst," Logan said as he glanced over towards Janus. "It certainly took all of us by surprise and it was certainly unexpected."

"It was because he wasn't afraid of me," The deceitful side said which seemed to surprise everyone around him. "My scales unsettle him but to see him like this and to have him touch as if he isn't afraid of them was quite overwhelming."

"But I love your scales Jan-Jan," Remus stated. "Their beautiful and they're so smooth."

"I know that you like them," Janus said as he rolled his eyes. "But that doesn't mean everyone likes them."

"I find your scales to be quite interesting," Logan commented. "It's rather interesting that you also go through a shedding cycle as snakes do."

“I’m aware,” Janus stated. “However, that doesn’t mean that Thomas has to like them in the same way.”

It wasn’t as if Janus was lying but everyone was there to support him. It was true that Thomas was mildly unsettled by Janus’ scales and everyone knew this. It was something that everyone had to get used to but they didn’t seem to hate Janus’ scales and Remus loved them no matter what was said. Logan was curious about them and Virgil was used to them being there. Roman had apologised for his previous comments about them and Patton was still getting used to the idea of being able to turn into a frog. The moral side had a similar problem to the snake-like side in which he would turn into his frog form when he was too overwhelmed. It was much easier to handle when you have someone to talk to who understands the things you’re going through. Janus was always there to help Patton deal with the idea of transforming into an animal. It did make Logan curious and he wanted to figure out if it was possible for all of them to have an animal form.

“Emile and Remy should be here soon,” Patton said, breaking the silence. “Emile has agreed to help us out with the whole situation and to help us get the things we need.”

“That’s great,” Virgil said. “We can use Remy as a babysitter.”

“I don’t think that would be a great idea,” Logan stated. “Remy isn’t the most parental type and I’m sure we don’t want to risk anything.”

“I think we can all agree,” The moral side said. “I trust Remus more than I trust Remy and no offence to Remy but he doesn’t strike me as the most caring type.”

“It would still be funny to see,” The anxious side said. “He once freaked out when a kid started crying in front of him. He had no idea what to do and he had to call Emile for help. Emile could do nothing but laugh when he heard about the whole situation and I laughed my ass off when he told me”

“That sounds awful,” Remus stated. “I’m gonna use that as blackmail later on.”

“Go for it,” Virgil encouraged. “I have a video on my phone if you want to use it later on. It’s pretty funny so I’ll send it to you later and you can watch him just fly off the handle over the whole situation. You can definitely hear me laughing in the background so be warned about that.”


End file.
